Beth (MainFrame)
Beth is one of the nine characters of MainFrame to join Zelix on his quest. She wields a Bludgeon in battle, and is overly violent. Her aggressive personality causes problems for the group at times, but most of them don't seem to mind. Biography Biography Beth has orange hair of average length. It is neatly parted over her forehead into two waves, while the rest is unkempt. She has brown eyes and freckles, as well as a rather muscular phisique. Donning her large bludgeon, she also wears tan cargo shorts as well as a unique, red top with black trimming. She wears black boots with wing-like designs on either side. She is just under six feet tall. Overly aggressive at times, she is also quite violent. Causing many problems by angering foes, the group does not seem to mind too much. Also overprotective, anything that dares harm any of her fellow beta testers will generally lead to her phsycially threatening it. Friends *Zelix: She first meets Zelix when he first enters the game. She quickly sees potential in him, due to his uncaring and calm personality, befriending him almost immediatley. *Lisa: These two are very close friends, so close that they are almost sisters. With a close bond, Lisa looks up to Beth, and she is one of the few characters Beth talks to casually. *Alex: Alex often seems to get on Beth's nerves, with his constant flirting with random girls and his annoying attitude. She has knocked him over the head with her bludgeon on a few occasions. *Kristy: The two do not get along well. With their rather similar personalities, they clash quite often, causing trouble for the group as a whole. *Chris: These two have little interaction, as Chris actually fears Beth to a certain extent. She finds it rather pitiful, but ignores it most of the time. *Brian: In many situations, these two are left alone as the only "mature" members of the group. Zelix is occasionally lumped together with them. *Serina: The two don't interact much, and thus don't have much of a relationship. Beth does, however, taunt Zelix and Serina indirectly about their interesting relationship. *Azure: These two clash in a different way than with Kristy. Azure is always trying to prevent Beth's damage to anyone or anything, whereas Beth resents any form of opposition. *Yuri: Even Beth cannot escape the creepy nature of Yuri. This strange, scythe-wielding girl has creeped even Beth out on a few occasions. Combat Beth is extremely skilled in both protection and combat, but is lacking in speed and accuracy. She wields a Bludgeon. Stats In terms of stats, Beth is very balanced and his stats are the basis for other characters, with slight modifications made. The Base Values apply when Beth is level 0 with no equipment, and they increase with every level by a static amount. While only Zelix, Beth, and Lisa can be obtained at level 0, these base stats still exist for other characters. The End Values are what that stat is at level 100 with no equipment. Abilities Combat Skills *Heavy Slam (Basic Attack) - Bashing attack based on weapon **At close range, Beth strikes the target with her bludgeon **At long range, Beth runs at the target but trips, falling into the target *Clobber Slide (Basic Attack) - Bashing attack based on weapon **Regardless of range, Beth approaches the target and swings her bludgeon around, knocking one target into another *Throwback (Skill Attack) - Stabbing attack based on weapon **At close range, Beth swings her bludgeon around to knock the target backward **At long range, Beth runs straight into the target, sending them sliding back *Head Slam (Skill Attack) - Bashing attack based on weapon **At close range, Beth holds the bludgeon above her head for a moment before slamming it down **At long range, Beth slams the hilt of her bludgeon into the target while running at them *Cyclone (Skill Attack) - Slashing attack based on weapon **Regardless of range, Beth begins to spin at a high speed, continuing to bounce between each target as she goes *Stone Bat (Skill Attack) - Slashing attack of the earth element **At close range, Beth wedges her bludgeon in the ground and uses it as a wedge to launch a rock up **At long range, Beth kicks a rock into the air and knocks it into the target *Battering Ram (Skill Attack) - Stabbing attack of the earth element **Regardless of range, Beth rams into the target at full speed with her bludgeon facing forward *Quake Burst (Skill Attack) - Bashing attack of the earth element **Regardless of range, Beth leaps into the air and comes crashing back down, sending out a shockwave along the ground in all directions *Needle Point (Skill Attack) - Stabbing attack of the metal element **At close range, Beth stabs the target with her metal-coated bludgeon **At long range, Beth throws her metal-coated bludgeon at the target *Rage Toss (Skill Attack) - Bashing attack of the metal element **At close range, Beth lifts the target and tosses them away **At long range, Beth hurls her bludgeon at the target *Meteor Mash (Skill Attack) - Slashing attack of the metal element **At close range, Beth rapidly thrusts her bludgeon into the target **At long range, Beth leaps into the air before crashing down onto the target *Aero Force (Skill Attack) - Slashing attack of the wind element **Regardless of range, Beth slashes the air in front of her with enough force to send a shockwave slamming into the target *Speedy Bludgeon (Skill Attack) - Stabbing attack of the wind element **At close range, Beth knocks the target upward before jumping away **At long range, Beth lifts her bludgeon before charging straight through the target *!#&@% Slam (Skill Attack) - Bashing attack of the techno element **At close range, Beth flashes behind the target while simultaneously swinging her bludgeon **At long range, Beth flashes above the target before ramming her bludgeon down into them *Enrage (Support) - Buffing Ability **Beth places her fists on her hips and stomps two times with the same foot **The targeted character will receive increased Raw Power for the next five turns *Meat Shield (Support) - Protective Stance **Beth stretches out her arms **Any single-target attacks aimed at an ally will be taken by Beth, for 75% of the intended damage *Stone Armor (Support) - Defensive Ability **Beth stomps her foot on the ground, lifting a series of stones onto herself or an ally **All damage dealt to the target is halved for the next five turns *Burrow (Support) - Counterattack Stance **Beth leaps into the air, before crashing back down into a pit **If an attack is directed at her while she is underground, Beth will take no damage while simultaneously unearthing herself beneath the target to deal damage *Fury (Support) - Offensive Stance **Beth thrusts her elbows into her sides, fuming with anger **Each time she is struck with an attack for the next five turns, she will receive an increase to her own Raw Power for three turns *Wicked Club (Ultimate) - Slashing attack of the dark element **Beth looks down and smirks, before glaring at the target, bludgeon behind herself, and slashing the air in front of her to create a dark shockwave which slams into the target *Fissure (Ultimate) - Stabbing attack of the earth element **Beth stomps between her feet, growing in speed each time, and finishes with a final blow to the ground by her bludgeon, creating a massive series of fissures which damage all targets *Skull Rupture (Ultimate) - Bashing attack of the metal element **Beth will run up to the target, lifting her bludgeon as minerals begin to coat the outside, before smashing the target's head with it Motherboard Rupture Each character within MainFrame receives a unique "motherboard," which mostly functions as the skill tree for that character. Its name is drawn from their weapon style or function, and points which are gained at each level may be spent to learn or level up the skills within the board. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines